Wild Adapter II: Double Cross
by Mako Kurosawa
Summary: Shinjuku 1998 Jin was searching something that will give him a better reason to live. He make himself revolve around in school, collecting information about a drug that cause unexplainable deaths, WA as it was labelled. One day on his way home, he pick up a young man, Maki Shinohara among the garbage piles. Together, they will seek their own reasons as well as the mystery of WA.
1. Intro

_**Wild Adapter II: Double Cross**_

_**(Fan based story from Wild Adapter by Minekura Kazuya)**_

_**Note: Wild Adapter belongs to Minekura sensei.**_

_**This is just a story that was based on her Wild Adapter series**_

_**-Shinjuku 1998 **_

_**WA Strikes Again For the Second Time around...**_

_**Another Story will unfold **_

_Jin Akanishi is a high school student who spends his life like he was a living dead. He never knew what was his purpose and why does he exist. His normal and boring life changed when he met Maki Shinohara, a former member of a yakuza organization whom he picked up unconscious from the street one night on his way home from school. Jin grew curious about him and he had come to conclude that he might be the answer that he was searching all his life. As time goes by, he will be attracted to the mystery of a drug that gives him such hints about its victim that will draw him even more closely to what he never had expected._


	2. 01

_**01**_

_**I**__t was only me._

_It was only you._

_We're just the same._

_We love to dwell,_

_To the place they call-_

_Lies, illusions and false dream._


	3. Shot 1: Letting Everything Go

_**Shot 1: Letting Everything Go**_

_When I was born, I was an ignorant living proof of my parents._

_There comes a time when I reached my teenage years, I was asking myself,_

_Aside from my parents and close loved ones,_

_Who am I really within myself..._

It was during the end of summer season when the leaves stops falling from the sturdy branches of trees and I was starting to ask myself if I should let myself go with the flow of those leaves flying so gracefully in the open and cool air...

Jin was sitting beside the window sill, looking below on the street. His face looks so blank and boredom crawls over him inch by inch as time goes by. He's already done with the school works and projects that his teacher gave to them last Friday and he can't think anything that he can do to ease his boredom. His mind was flying miles away, searching for something that he himself can't even figured out. He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock from the door.

"Coming!"

When he reached for the door, he gently opened it. He arched his eyebrow to find that his visitor on that day was his uncle Nobuo.

"It's been ages Jin." His uncle said softly.

"Yeah. Come in." Jin said.

Jin guided his uncle in the living room and prepared tea for him. His uncle felt a little bit uneasy with his coat so he took it off and placed it beside him. He was looking around the house; everything is in order and there's no signs of trash even dirt around. When he caught a glimpse of Jin's table he frowned; his last visit was two years ago and during that time, he can still see the picture frame of Jin's parents on his study table and even in his personal computer table. Everything had changed now, there's nothing left, nothing to remember, nothing to commemorate, nothing at all.

Uncle Nobuo cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He lifts his head a bit and he look at the direction of the kitchen where Jin was preparing something for him.

"Jin?"

Jin heard his uncle calling him. He knew that he's going to ask where he had placed all the things that belong to his parents. He stops for a while and lays his back on the wall while waiting for the water to boil.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Uncle Nobuo picks up a newspaper on the top of the table, pretending that he's reading something on it.

"Where are they?"

Jin look up to the ceiling. "I've placed them on the basement. I knew it, you do noticed something here."

His Uncle Nobuo gave a bitter smile. "When did you start to pack all of it and placed it there?"

"A year ago. To be honest, I don't want to-"

"You don't want to remember how they died? Too bad in your part." His uncle took out a cigarette stick and lit it up. "I know. You are good at denying. You can let go of them now."

Jin took out the pot in the stove and placed some tea on it and stir. He closed his eyes for a while and took a deep breath then he proceeds to talk.

"I've already let go of them since they died. I just want to make some changes and this should be a good start for me. Do you think that I am too selfish to say these things to you now?"

After preparing some good stuff, he went to the living room where his uncle was. He placed the tray of tea and some rice crackers on the table and served some for his uncle. He gave a weak and soft smile to him and his uncle smiled back.

"Here, have some Nobuo san."

"Thanks."

He sat beside his uncle. He was waiting for some words from him. Deep within him, he's trying to guess what he would say to him about how he said such a thing earlier. His uncle was about to sip his tea when he stop.

"I guess you're not. Not really. Everyone is selfish in their own way. It's just so happened that you have a good reason to be selfish. I know you got my point Jin" his uncle smirked.

"Yeah. But how long am I going to be selfish? I was wondering who I am just now. If I will go to rewind everything from the start, my only conclusion all these years was, they never talk to me for once. I was here but it seems my presence is just a wind; although they can feel me, they can't even see my trace." Jin said.

Uncle Nobuo placed his hand on his nephew's head and ruffled his hair lightly. His nephew was right after all. His nephew was a living proof of his parent and he was a living witness; he knew from the very beginning that Jin's parents never spent some time for their own son. They are very busy with work and well, they are a good provider to Jin. Not until that tragedy struck them; on that day, the business that his nephew's parents had put up went to bankruptcy and they went on depression. It was twenty six of July when Jin's parents were found dead; they hanged themselves and left a suicide note indicating that Jin was the reason behind the sudden bankruptcy of their family business. Uncle Nobuo was the one assigned with the case and he just kept his mouth shut about the suicide note to avoid hurting his nephew's feelings.

Jin looks at his uncle and narrowed his eyes on him.

"I just want to ask about the suicide note that they left. Does it state something about me Nobuo san?" Jin asked.

Uncle Nobuo sweat dropped and sudden feeling of uneasiness wrapped him all over. He was shock but he quickly brushed his reactions away.

"What note are you talking about?" Uncle Nobuo asked while wiping his sweat on his temple.

Jin placed his arms on his uncle's shoulder and look at him straight in the eyes. "I know that you know what I am talking about Nobuo san. Do they state something bad about me?"

"If I say yes, would you feel bad about that?" Uncle Nobuo asked.

"Hmm, no. That's how they look upon me and I can't do anything about it"

"Are you insane or what? Usually, kids do feel about it when they are being blamed or cursed by parents and you are-"

"Fine with it. Everyone knows how to blame and curse their own kind. If that's what they intend to do, I just let them do it. I'm already immune to such things like that."Jin took out a cigarette and placed it in his lips. "That's how everything goes without saying and without showing your true nature. Everyone is unique yet plastic in their own way."

_My nephew talks like he knows almost everything. I may not notice it but, he's really a good observant and a good commentator. I know what he was trying to say and that's what I really see nowadays in the society even in the government. He sees everything as it was; if he noticed some changes, he might adapt to it but not too long. He only believes in himself, never letting anyone else dictate his life and how he's going to spend it. Youngster of his own age ends their life in either good or bad future but in him, I can't even picture out what future lies ahead of him. As he lives his life and how he's going to let his own rules lie flat in him, all I can do is to watch it happens..._

"You talk a lot with sense. I can feel that I was always talking to someone who is just like in my age." Uncle Nobuo smirked.

"Really? I was wondering if I was still young or old. Many had gave their comments but, I have doubt about my appearance and age." Jin said calmly.

"If I were to ask, experience is a better teacher than school. Let me guess," he look at Jin. "Have you learn a lot from outdoor than school?"

"Both. Still, it's a big difference whenever you're outdoor. Everyone can be friends or enemies, deceive or be deceive and most of all, everyone are fanatics of lies and illusions of their own. So hard to believe but that's what reality shows."

"I know that too. I guess not all are mere liars, aren't they?"

"Who knows? It's up to them to shape out their own self and to come with their final form."

Uncle Nobuo chuckles. "No wonder that I like to talk to you more rather than those people in the department. You are really a good critic yourself. Why don't you go and take a profession as a Buddhist priest instead? You preached so much and I am really amused by those words of yours."

"Am I? Don't dare to repeat it Nobuo san or I might took it seriously." Jin smirked.

"By the way Nobuo san, how's your work?"

"Why are you asking in such a tone like you are my wife, Jin?"

"Just asking."

Uncle Nobuo crossed his legs and arms. "Well, fine but not until that day-"

Jin interrupted."Does it has any connection to twenty eight of march incident?"

Uncle Nobuo gulped. "How did you know about that?"

"I was surfing the internet a week ago and I found it on a local site. Why does the media limited the information about it?"

"Because it is confidential."

"Hmm? Confidential? What's so special about a corpse that you have found on that day? I wonder Nobuo san."

"Dogs these days can sniff everything don't they? About that corpse, we found something about it that really looks so strange yet a mystery for us."

"Kenji Suwabara, twenty five years of age, a local employee to a rival yakuza group was found dead at the back of an office rail way station in Shinjuku on the twenty eight of march nineteen ninety seven; almost two months ago. Cause of death is unknown but such unusual appearance of the corpse gave a spark to media about a certain drug that is related to the signs seen on the corpse..."

Uncle Nobuo's jaw dropped upon hearing those information from his own nephew. He quickly covers Jin's mouth, avoiding him from spouting more words from his mouth.

"Jin, you asshole! I just said that it is so confidential and you keep on revealing about that case?! If you keep on spitting more words from your mouth, someone might look after you to seek information about it. Just think about your own life you sissy asshole!"

"Seek for me?" He removed his uncle's hand from his mouth. "For sure, the yakuzas will seek for me. No doubt about it"

Uncle Nobuo slapped his forehead much to his disappointment to his nephew. "I don't know if you are a gifted or a retarded person. If you will not be too careful, you will die like any other else."

"I know. If that's the case, I'm willing to play with them. For sure, I might find some answer about my purpose and existence in this world."

Uncle Nobuo taps his shoulder. "I wish you knew what you are trying to say just now. The only thing that you should do is to stay away from the yakuzas or whatever bad influence outside. I'm just telling this to you for your own safety."

"Okay if that's what you want but, Nobuo san, why don't you try to lessen the serious look on your face? Your wrinkles grew thicker than before."

''JIN!"

"Just kidding Nobuo san."

Uncle Nobuo pulled his wallet and took out some money from it. He handed it over to Jin without any questions.

"Your allowance for this month. If you need something, just called me anytime."

"Yeah. Sure. I will if the situation is I need something from you."

Uncle Nobuo picked up his coat and went ahead for the door. He look at his back to see his nephew just looking at him.

"Never include yourself in troubles. Be careful Jin."

"Yes. I will. Same with you Nobuo san."

_Nobuo san was my mother's elder brother. Seems he's the only person who paid much attention to me and as a matter of fact, i look up to him as my father. For the past two years he usually says that the only thing that he had taught me so far is to cook curry and play hanafuda. I used to live with him at his house when my parents died; I noticed that he's not that too talkative during the first few months of my stay in his place. I didn't even talk that much to him during those days. His place was messy as it was; he might not have enough time to clean up and make some general checkups if his house is still the same or more even worst..._

_All I could hear on that day was the wind who laughs heartily._

_A laugh without any trace of doubt and worry._

_I wish not like to be a wind forever,_

_I don't want to reminisce special moments and laugh alone..._

The sun had set down and Jin was preparing some for dinner. A dinner for one person, a drink for one person and it was all alone; only him who will spend the dinner tonight. He's just so fine being alone. He's not blaming anyone for what happened to him and to his family. He's neither sad nor happy; he's just so neutral about his feelings and he never regret having such a personality that some compares to a cold blooded criminal. After dinner, he went to his study table and wrote something on his notebook.

People are just people; they keep on judging one another endlessly, they keep on doing it without any sense. People look to their own kind as weak, some look to themselves as superior to other like they had already reach the stars. We are all weak and helpless. We don't have any worth and we don't deserve such worth if we are not the right ones to deserve it...

"If someone deserve such thing, who might be the lucky one then?" He asked himself.

_Note of Jin Akanishi_

_Journal Entry 1:_

_People are good at giving impressions but as always, not everyone will gave the same exact description of one's self. This might be based on each individual's perception; no, they rely on what they see is the only truth for them. So hard to distinguish the real you to the point that you are being taken away from the true identity that you hold and have. _

_Everyone knows what they are and who they are; in my case, I'm still wondering who I am. I was part of this so called family and yet, I was like a complete stranger who can't even adjust myself to the people around me. In their part, I saw that too; we are all completely strangers who used to live under one roof, no such rules and regulations, free from any form of bias and especially, no special treatment for each other._

_It was like we are a pack of wolves in a wild forest; we need to fend ourselves and rely on ourselves to survive. No one knows until such time comes when it is all about surviving, everyone will try to kill each other in rage like they had completely lose themselves and never care for other..._

After writing, he lied on his bed and he look up at the ceiling, he kept on thinking deeply like he doesn't care if sunrise will shone above the sky.

"I don't need to attach myself to someone; someone who doesn't need others. Until such time, I was wondering if I shared this same fate that I had just now with someone." He whispered to himself.

He had not realized that he fell into a deep sleep without noticing it.

_**-END OF FIRST CHAPTER-**_


	4. 02

_**02**_

_**A**__s I close my eyes and pray solemnly,_

_All I could wish is to erase my own existence._

_Erase everything from my physical form to spiritual self._

_For I had suffer enough and cry and enough._

_If I ask you to erase me, will you be able to do it without hesitation?_


	5. Shot 2: Gone with the wind

_**Shot 2: Gone with the wind**_

Jin went early today. Off he go from his house and proceed to walk on the way. He was looking around and he was not bothered about the time since he left at five in the morning. He just can't help thinking about the news he had read on the internet about a corpse with unusual appearance. In the middle of thinking about that case, a car suddenly stop and someone sneak out from the window calling Jin's name.

"Akanishi!"

He look at his back lazily to see Inspector Kasai who was calling him. He just gave a weak wave of his hand and he walk towards his direction.

"Off to school today, Jin Boy?" Kasai san asked.

"Yep. Long time no see Kasai san."

"Why don't you go with me? I'll be heading in your school today for some important matters." Kasai san smirked.

"Sure."

Jin went with Kasai san. While he was busy driving, he ask Kasai san.

"What does a Yokohama Police inspector doing here in Shinjuku?" Jin asked cleverly.

"I was summoned by the Shinjuku Police Department about the corpse that was found-"

"On the twenty eight of March, am I correct Kasai san?"

Kasai san smiled at closed his eyes for a while. "Yeah. You got that right Jin boy." He look at the rear mirror, "Someone in your school was a witness about what had happened to Kenji Suwabara on that day and I was assigned to place her under my custody."

"Her? So it means it was a girl who was your primary witness?"

Kasai san cleared his throat and proceeds to talk. "Her name is Chiaki Ishikawa, fifteen years old and she was going to the same school with you Jin boy. I've received a phone call from an informant here in Shinjuku two days ago that she had witnessed everything on that day. She was willing to say what she knows but, she's afraid that she might be targeted by the Toujo gumi"

So far, the latest victim is a yakuza member too. I've heard a lot about the Toujo gumi more notably their daikou, Jun Sekiya. Are they looking for something Kasai san?"

"Yes. That corpse plus total of nine corpses with the same unusual signs is equal to ten corpses."

"I've heard that there was a drug called W.A. based on the description about that drug, once drank by its victims appears some signs like unusual gain in physical power, hallucination and far more worst, once the victim can no longer take the side effect of the drug resulting to intestinal explosion, leaving its victim dead and hair with claws can be seen growing out of the body."

Kasai san's eyes grew wide about what he had heard from him. Unbelievable but true; he really knows about W.A.

"How did you know about it?" Kasai san asked seriously.

"Uhm..., well," Jin scratched his cheeks, "It's just so happened that I went to Nobuo san's office and I noticed a folder indicating some information about W.A. I checked it out while waiting for him last time."

Kasai san slapped his forehead and gave a heavy sigh. "I told him to keep that confidential and a secret and yet, he just let it scattered on top of his table."

"You can't blame Nobuo san for that. It's just so happened that he was summoned on court because of a minor case that he handles during that time."

Kasai san chuckles. "Takayama is so lucky to have such an intelligent and a defensive nephew like you."

"Do you think so Kasai san?" Jin asked in curiosity.

"Hahaha... of course."

**Shinjuku Central High School**

**June 18, 1997**

**10:00 a.m.**

The class 2-A are busy with their own selves since their teacher for the third subject, Mr. Hirata was absent today. Jin was busy reading the mahjong manual that he always bring along with him every day. He reads it during vacant and even during lunch time. Shun Kisaragi, a fellow student of his who belongs to the same class where he was approached him. Jin noticed him and he closed the book that he was reading. He tilts his head up to see Shun smiling at him.

"What?" Jin asked calmly.

Shun pick up the book from his desk and look at it closely.

"Oh? Mahjong manual for beginners huh? Since when you have started reading about this book?" Shun asked cheerfully.

"About two weeks and five days ago. Why did you ask Kisaragi?"

Shun smiled and closed his eyes for a while. "Nothing Akanishi. My dad used to play mahjong in a nearby mahjong parlors just a few meters from here. Aside from this, what other game had you learned so far?"

Jin crossed his arms. "Hanafuda."

Shun tap his shoulder. "You are so great! You are so good at almost everything. How I wish I was like you."

"You can be like one if you are going to study it Kisaragi."

(T_T) "You do know that I don't have a brain Akanishi. I'm not a genius like you."

Jin stood up from his seat and look at Shun's face, just an inch away from each other. He smiled like a villain but somehow much to Shun's surprise, he sees Jin as a very charismatic and charming young man.

"If you don't have a brain, how come you can think of something that you really want to do? Let's say it is desire. If you do not have any brain, you can never call yourself a person with such instinct and logic, right?"

Shun tinged red and he sweat dropped. "Well, uhm, yes. But still-"

Jin whispered to his ears "The only persons to be considered without any brain are those who think trash. Remember that."

Jin took the book from Shun's hand and proceeds outside the classroom. Shun just rolled his eyes and he was very enlightened about what Jin had said to him. He scratched his head and smirked.

"He's really different from others. No wonder some people nowadays prefer weird persons rather than the normal ones. He's really something..."

While walking on the hallway, he passed by at the guidance office. He noticed that the door was halfway open so sneak out and he tried to listen. He saw Kasai san talking to a girl. The guidance councilor was there too; it seems they are listening to the girl's statement.

"WHAT?! You and Kenji Suwabara were brothers and sisters? Is that true?" Kasai san asked.

Chiaki who was being interviewed by Kasai san placed her hands on her lap and make some fists on it. Her tears were falling down from her cheeks as she confessed everything to him.

"Yes. My father married another woman after my mom died five years ago. My stepmom has a son from her first husband and that's my step brother, Kenji. We were a good portrait of a happy family not until my father died seven months ago and my stepmom used to beat me up since then. Kenji decided to stop studying and went to a yakuza organization and from there; he had no other choice but to sell drugs to earn for a living and to be able to send me to school. Kenji was the only one whom I cling on; he's always there to protect me from her. My stepmom went to drugs to ease her depression and loneliness and she died from an overdose five days before Kenji died."

Jin bravely opened the door of the guidance office slowly. Kasai san was surprised to see him.

"Hiya! Good day Mr. Mori, same to you as well Kasai san." He said as he wave his hand on them.

"Akanishi? What are you doing here? You have a class today." Mr. Mori, the guidance councilor said.

"Well Mr. Mori," he scratched his head. "Yes. I have a class but it's just so happened that Mr. Hirata is absent today because of a personal reason, remember?" Jin smirked.

"Oh, uhm, I forgot about that but, you are not allowed to stay here because we are conducting an-"

Kasai san interrupted. "Let him stay Mr. Mori. He's my friend's nephew. He might give us some clue about the situation." He winked at Jin.

"Thanks a lot Kasai san."

Jin bends down in front of Chiaki; he took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears much to her surprise.

"Don't cry. As long as you are brave enough to tell everything, there's nothing to be afraid of. Kasai san and Mr. Mori are willing to help you." He said with a smile.

"Jeez! He looks like a knight in shining armor in his act." Kasai san exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot. Akanishi." Chiaki smirked

Jin stood up and looks at his back to Kasai san's direction. "You may now resume your followed up questions to her. I just cool her up to relax. She must have been really shocked about what she have seen and experience for the past few weeks."

"Thanks for that Akanishi." Mr. Mori said looking at him darkly.

"No problem Mr. Mori"

Kasai san sweat dropped. "I wonder what's on his mind but, he had come up with such words of comfort to ease the girl's tension. Am I looking so notorious to her?" He asked himself.

**Akanishi Residence**

**6:00 p.m.**

"Finally home." Jin looks to his right to see the telephone ringing out loud. "Hn?"

He stood up and went near the telephone and picks it up. "Akanishi residence. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing that much."

"Huh? Kind of familiar. Is that you En?" He asked.

"Yes. It's been a while since the last time you visit my shop."

"Yep. Why did you called up? You need something?"

"Yes. Can you do me a favor? I need someone who will look after my shop by Saturday. I will be away on that day to talk to a local client of mine."

"Of course. By the way, since you are on the line, I just want to ask you if you know someone by the name of Kou."

"Yes. He owns a medicinal shop somewhere here. He usually visits his shop during Saturday and Sunday. Why did you ask Jin?"

He placed his pinky on his left ear. "I've heard that he knows some information that I need for a project. You say he visit his shop on Saturdays and Sundays, right? I need to conduct an interview so I might talk to him on Saturday as well."

En chuckles. "You may talk to him on Saturday. He'll be there at the shop. He phoned me last night about a herbal plant that he needs so, I ask him to pick a few medicinal plant of his choice at my shop on Saturday. He'll be here at 11:00 a.m. so you can grab the chance to ask him whatever you want to know."

"So good to hear that. Thanks for the extra info's En."

"No problem Jin. Deal is a deal. Please entertain him while I'm away on that day."

"Copy that. Bye."

He put down the handle and went to the sofa to take a seat. He spread his arms while enjoying his smoke. He held the remote control and opened the television to watch some news.

"No wonder. Can't get enough information about this stuff. Why am I so attracted now to the W.A. issue? It was just like..."

In the middle of watching, he noticed a small note on top of the TV. He went near and picks it up.

_**Just so happened that I passed by here at 10:00 to give you some grocery supplies since I got my salary today. I left a folder there so please keep it for a while. I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up.**_

_**Note: I borrowed your key from the landlord that's why I got here.**_

_**Nobuo Takayama**_

"That's why my ref is already overloading of supplies." He look around, "Hmm. Folder huh? Oh? That white folder on the top of the table?"

He went for the table and picks the folder. He looks up to its content as he walks to the direction of the sofa. He picks up the remote while his other hand holds the folder and turns the TV off. He resume on looking at every page that the folder contains; skimming on every detail stated and pick up some important information not until he passed by on the last page. His eyes grew wide upon seeing the words that he had never wanted to see again, IZUMOKAI.

"Kenji Suwabara is a member of Izumokai? It's been two years ago since that group had vanished in public. What is the meaning of this?" He whispered to himself.

He can't believe it. Well, he can't. But those papers stated about the Izumokai; he just wished that it was a lie, very big lie that he can laugh at. In the middle of thinking, his cell phone rang. He put his hand from his pocket and he immediately picks the call up.

"Hello?"

"Good thing that you pick it up. It's me, Uncle Nobuo."

"Why did you call up? I've already read your note that you left on the top of the TV and-"

"It's not important for now. Chiaki Ishikawa is missing! I went to her place to check her out as instructed by Kasai but all I've seen there was a huge mess. I was thinking if she was kidnapped by a group of person because of her relationship to Kenji Suwabara. I've called Kasai to report about this and I was here searching for her now."

Jin picks up his jacket and went ahead for the door. "I'll go and check her out somewhere." He turns down the call from his uncle.

He ran hurriedly downstairs. "Hope she's okay." He whispered to himself as he was running away from his apartment to search for Chiaki.

-**Shinjuku Police Department**

**8:30 p.m.**

"What?! Go and search for her no matter what happens! If you have to make a round trip here in Shinjuku to find her, then do it!" Mr. Mitsuomi Tachibana, the head of the Shinjuku Police Department said to one of his subordinates on the telephone.

"DAMN IT!"

"It's only a theory but, maybe someone instructed a few henchmen to kidnapped Ms. Ishikawa. For sure, they will ask her something since I guess those men had already known her relationship with the latest victim of W.A." Kasai san said.

Mr. Tachibana looks at Kasai san. "That W.A. drug. I've heard about it almost two years ago and I thought that drug had permanently gone from the black market since there was no such news was reported after your nephew had gave a conclusion about it. How come that it appears in the middle of nowhere for the second time?"

Kasai san held his cheek. "That would not I know. The Izumokai had permanently gone along with the W.A. two years ago but, in the record about the latest victim of that drug, the papers stated that he was a member of the Izumokai. Do you have any idea about this Tachibana kaichou?"

"About that," Mr. Tachibana placed his elbows on his table and cupped his cheek with his right hand. "On that day that we went to the morgue to see Kenji Suwabara body, I saw a young man in his age. His name was Daisuke Suzuki who stated that once, Suwabara paid a visit at his house and said that he was a member of the Izumokai youth division in which they sells drugs to their clients and make some illegal transactions. He also said that Suwabara wants to quit and live a normal life with his step sister. Aside from that he never mentioned any relevant information except for that."

"So far, the only thing is that the Izumokai is back in business but the only question is that, who might be the one who had put it up? The head of the Izumokai, Mr. Sanada died two years ago in a helicopter explosion that he rode on while he's making an attempt to escape from us."

Mr. Tachibana looks at his window to gaze at the dark night sky. "I wonder. Seems that this might be the only beginning of a new problem that will give us such a pain in the ass."

_Do I have to believe?_

_Do I need to see what are the real thing and the truth?_

_I don't know which is which for I was blind._

_I don't know how to see the piece of truth that was left behind,_

_On that place the light can't even penetrate-darkness..._

_**-WiLd AdApTeR II: DoUbLe CrOsS-**_

Jin was running; he never missed every single second to look around that might give him some idea about Chiaki's whereabouts.

_**EARLIER...**_

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Jin Akanishi. Just call me Jin, Ms. Ishikawa."

Chiaki chuckles. "Okay. Can I have short conversation with you? Well if you are not busy at all."

"Yeah."

They went to the park just two blocks away from their school. They sat on the swings. Jin lit up his cigarette and he was waiting for Chiaki's words.

"Uhm, Akanishi?"

"What is it?"

"I wonder why just now. Why my mother was taken from me? My father and then Kenji oniichan. Did I do something wrong to be punished like this?"

Jin took off his cigarette from his lips and exhaled its addictive smoke.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong at all. I guess that was the right time for them to melt away."

"Melt away?" Chiaki asked who was puzzled about the term.

"How should I explain this to you? Hmm... What I mean is that, they passed away. It's better to die without any regrets rather than living in illusions that they are still with you. Tell me. Have you ever remembered that they make you feel bad once?"

She shook her head. "No. When I was young, mother used to care and love me with all her heart, same with my father as well as Kenji." Her eyes grew wide. "Uh..."

"Have you realized now? When they are still alive, they always make you happy and loved. Although they are gone forever, their undying love for you still remains thus giving you much reason to live. It's better if you will remember those special moments with them rather than remembering their sufferings."

"About what you have said earlier Akanishi, you are right. I... I was living in illusion that they are still here with me. I was making a big lie; I was pretending that I can handle everything even if it is not. The truth is, I can't move on for I really love them especially Kenji." She was crying and sobbing. "I really love Kenji. I do."

Back at her mind, she recalls Kenji's face especially her moments with him. Those moments that she really found true happiness with his brother whom she love secretly as her lover.

_"Chiaki."_

_"Chiaki no. Not that! Hey! Stop it. Hahaha..."_

_"Chiaki, can you wait for me?"_

_"Chiaki. I promise. We will always be together forever."_

"Just as I thought. You really don't treat him as your stepbrother. You treat him as your lover, right?"

She flushed red. "Eh? How...how did you know?"

"Just instinct. Another guess, he loved you as a lover too. He had confessed his feelings for you."

Chiaki look at him and she was very amazed. He looks so quiet yet he's really cool.

_Why? I do only know that mothers have such a very powerful instinct. This guy, he's different. He's just like a fortune teller who can tell his predictions accurate and correct. He smiles but it is too hard to predict if he smiles like a friend to lean on or an enemy that needs to be avoided. All I can say that he makes me so brand new again for he wakes me out of a nightmare that I was trying to escape. He carried me out of those broken glasses that I'm stepping on and keeping on piercing my flesh._

"Akanishi?"

"Yeah?"

"If I went missing, would you mind to go and look for me?"

_**Now...**_

"Damn! This isn't funny anymore."

Jin saw his uncle in front of the seven eleven store.

"Nobuo san?"

His uncle looks to his back and he immediately approach his nephew. "Jin? What are you doing here late at night?"

"Nobuo san, phoned up Kasai san. I know now where we can find Ishikawa. Hurry!"

"Where is she then?" Nobuo san asked.

"At the pier. She must be there all these time. Please contact Kasai san immediately."

"Uh? Oh? Yes." He picks his cell phone and makes a call. "Thank goodness you pick the call up Kasai. Jin and I know now where we can find Ishikawa san..."

_**DAISENJI LOCAL PIER**_

_**10:51 P.M.**_

"Good evening Sekiya daikou."

"Where is she?"

One of the men carried Chiaki. She was binded by ropes on her hand and a tape was placed on her mouth. When she was presented at Jun Sekiya's front, he removed her tape from her mouth.

"What do we have here? An ugly duckling who lost everything and now living all alone. How was that"?

Chiaki's eyes grew wide as she saw the man who is responsible for her brother's death. The one who tortured Kenji and kill him without any mercy-Jun Sekiya. She was enraged upon seeing him and she had gone wild like a mad dog due to her extreme hatred for him.

"YOU? YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER! ONCE I'VE GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILLED YOU THE WAY YOU DID TO KENJI!"

Sekiya smiled evilly. "Oh really? I'm so afraid." He held her chin. "I'm so afraid of that CRAPPY WORDS THAT YOU ARE SAYING JUST NOW!"

He slapped her face hard that made Chiaki's face turned to her left. "I need you for now. Then tell me, where did your brother hide those drugs? TELL ME YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Chiaki spit his face. "I don't know what you are talking about. If you are looking for it, for sure my brother had dump or burn it somewhere so your victims will be reduced. That would be for the better."

"You are getting to my nerve you stupid-"

Gunshots have been heard all over the place. On their front, they saw an image of a man holding a gun.

"It's better if you will just stop if you can't gain enough information from someone who's innocent and does not have any knowledge about those silly things that you are asking her."

She beams with such a big smile. "AKANISHI!"

"And who are you?" Sekiya asked irritated.

"Me? Just a passerby. I was looking for a schoolmate of mine and I end up here." Jin said calmly.

"Bastard! Hey! Kill that bastard now!" Sekiya ordered.

Jin shoot those men single handedly. When his men were almost wiped out, Sekiya pulled Chiaki and took out an army knife and placed it on her neck.

"Continue that or I'll kill this girl!" Sekiya shouted.

Jin's face grew serious so he stops. After all, he had shot everyone in his way and the only thing that's left is to deal with Sekiya for Chiaki's life.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"Put your gun down or else, I'll really kill her!" Sekiya ordered.

"NO AKANISHI! DONT LISTEN TO HIM!" Chiaki shouted.

"Shut up you slut!"

Jin scratches his head. "Are you man enough to hide behind your hostage to ensure your own safety? What a poor guy you are."

Chiaki bit Sekiya's arm and she manage to run towards Jin.

"OW! You damn bitch!"

Jin held her and he turn to his right to shoot another henchmen of Sekiya who was about to shoot him. He didn't notice that there was another man behind him. Chiaki turn herself to cover him and she was shoot instead of Jin. He was shocked to see her down and shoot again. He catches her in time. The police cars came and Nobuo san approached his nephew.

"Are you okay huh?" Nobuo san asked.

"Yes except for Ishikawa. She's bleeding."

Kasai san instructed the medic to carry Chiaki and she was rushed immediately to the hospital for medical treatment. All that's left in the crime scene was Kasai san, Jin and Nobuo san. Nobuo san ordered his subordinates to conduct some investigation.

"Don't tell me that you did all of these?" Kasai san asked.

"Yeah. I did. If you need to arrest me, here's my hands, place your handcuffs on it. I'm ready to explain everything."

"No need. I'll just state to the head that there was a gang war and it just so happened that you sees it as an opportunity to save Ishikawa. Just leave everything to me." Kasai san smirked.

"Huh? Then? I'm free from any forms of investigation?" Jin asked innocently.

"Yeah."

Nobuo san grew mad at Jin and gave him a sermon. "That's good enough for me. Phew! You badass! I was about to call Kasai and then you disappear from out of nowhere! You didn't even wait for me!"

Jin raised his hand below his chest and he sweat dropped. "I'm sorry for that Nobuo san. I promise I won't-"

"YOU WONT DO IT AGAIN? OH COME ON JIN! I'M ALREADY TIRED OF HEARING YOUR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN THING!"

"That's why I'm apologizing Nobuo san."

Kasai san was dumbfounded seeing Nobuo san and Jin arguing. "I'm still lucky that Makoto was somehow fine whenever we are arguing but not in these two's case. They are odd."

"By the way, before I forgot anything else, is this all the men whom you had deal with?" Nobuo san asked.

"Yep except for one who just escaped when he heard the police car sirens. Uh?" He scratches his cheeks, "his name was Jun Sekiya. He had gone far for sure."

"Jun Sekiya you said?" Kasai san asked in shock.

"Yeah. I guess the legend of two yakuza groups still lives on and exist today, the Izumokai and the Toujo."

"No wonder no doubt about it. Now I'm certain that Sekiya Jun is alive after all." Kasai san said.

Nobuo san crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a while. "If that's the case, we are barking the wrong trees after all."

"We might be barking the wrong trees but if we have to barked all over, that's what we really need to do even if there's at risk. So far, the fact is, one these two yakuza groups are still existing and in business. Second is now that you've said that you have encountered Jun Sekiya during this massive shoot out, he's alive after all." Kasai san added.

"The remaining question is that, who's manipulating Izumokai as of now and the origins of the W.A. that no one had ever figured out, its temporary loss for the past two years and its existence for the second time." Nobuo san scoffed.

"No one knows and who knows?" Jin said.

_**AKEBONO MEDICAL CENTER**_

_**JUNE 19, 1997**_

_**9:00 A.M.**_

"How are you now Ms. Ishikawa?" Kasai san asked.

"I'm fine. The doctor says that they had removed the bullet from my shoulder. I just need to rest for a few weeks and then I can go after my complete recovery." She smirked.

The door opened up and Nobuo san was carrying flowers for Chiaki.

"Oh? Glad to see you're awake. How are you young lady?" Nobuo san winked.

"So good! Hey? Flowers?"

"My nephew gave these flowers to me and he said that I should give it to you. He says hope you recover soon."

"Akanishi?" She flushed red and then she smiled as she receives the flowers from Nobuo san. "Wow! Arum lilies! They are beautiful."

Nobuo san takes his seat beside Kasai san. Kasai san whispered something on Nobuo san's ear.

"Where's Jin boy?"

"He left early today. He just passed by at the office to leave those flowers to me. He said that he's going to his part time job." Nobuo san said.

"Part time job huh? What a responsible person he is."

"Yes. He says he wants to be independent. I just let him do what he wants."

"Uhm..." Chiaki interrupted.

"Do you need anything?" Nobuo san asked.

"Nothing. I wish that Akanishi was here so that I can thank him properly for saving me twice." Chiaki said.

"Twice? What do you mean by that Ms. Ishikawa?" Nobuo san asked.

She laid her back on the back bed and took a deep breath. She looks at the window and she smiled.

"He save me once from my misery. Once, I told him that I was a big liar; I lied to myself, I was living in illusions that everyone that I loved is still with me to the point that it nearly destroy me by remembering mother, father and Kenji; Remembering how they suffer and died because of me. And all I can do is to blame why they left me behind. When Akanishi explained everything to me, I was awake from reality that everything is not the same as it was before. He save me again last night from those men and I found it somewhat so special." She cupped her cheeks and shook her head. "Hey? What am I saying just now?"

Both of them smiled.

"Unbelievable..." Nobuo san said.

"Yeah. Unbelievable." Kasai san added

Kasai san taps her shoulder. "Losing someone so important to you is really hard. It really tortures you every time you remembering any single piece of memories you have with them. All that you can do now that you have set yourself free from your past is to move on and start a new life. They might be forever gone but not in your heart, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. They are still with me. Here inside my heart that I will treasure forever."

"Oh? Kasai san? Have you told her what your agenda is?" Nobuo san asked.

"Hahaha. I almost forgot. Ms. Chiaki Ishikawa, I need to place you under my custody to give you some protection. We can't guarantee that you are really free and safe from those persons who had abducted you last night. I've learned that you have a few relatives in Yokohama and they say they are willing to adopt you."

"Eh? It means that I have to move out?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes. It's for your own safety and security." Nobuo san winked.

Chiaki closed her eyes as she reminisce what Jin had told her.

_Never remember how they suffer. Remember them as what they are and what they have imparted on you._

_**We were destined to die smiling...**_

"If I die, I would like to give my sweetest smile to those whom I will left behind for I only want them to remember what I was and not for how I suffer and how misleading my life once." She whispered solemnly to herself.

_**The sky is blue and so I am.**_

_**The door that once closed will be open again finally.**_

_**That darkened room from which I hide long ago,**_

_**Will be finally be shined on by the sun as my light.**_

_**Its warmth will served as the loving embrace of those persons whom I cherished.**_

_**Deep within my heart and soul, they will always be here.**_

_**That would be the new reason for me to smile and move on... **_

_**THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME THE WAY INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**I PROMISE THAT I WILL WALK AND KEEP ON GOING NO MATTER HOW HARD IT WOULD BE. **_

_**-END OF GONE WITH THE WIND CHAPTER-**_


	6. 03

_**Shot 3: The Unlicensed Doctor**_

_**EN'S MEDICINAL PLANT AND DRUG STORE **_

_**JUNE 19, 1997 **_

_**SATURDAY**_

_**12:00 P.M.**_

"What a heavy traffic on the way." He sighs.

Jin opens the door to see En who was just waiting for him. He was reading a book.

"Sorry if I was late." Jin smirked.

"No problem about it. I guess I need to go now," he closed the book and places it on the table. "My client just phoned me five minutes ago and said that he might show up at one twenty this afternoon."

"Why is that? I guess your client is somewhat into the sex industry business, isn't he?" Jin asked frankly.

"Yes. He's been in the industry for five years now."

"For two years, nothing's change and the sex industry is just a normal issue yet the businesses went illegally as always." Jin said.

En closed his eyes and chuckles. "No wonder why you talk like that. You do know how the business runs and flow. These days, selling something so obscene to the public will dig up so much attention and such opinions."

"Yup. It's not that far from selling your own self to gave pleasure to others in exchange for money."

En put on his coat and carries his bag. "So true. What matters to others nowadays is money. Although some says they can live without money, some cant for good reason and others sees that as a way to make those people look disgusting to the public. By the way, I need to go now. I'll leave my shop to you for now."

"No problem. See you later then." He winked.

En leaves. Jin went in front and sat. He placed his elbows on top of the shelf and cupped his cheeks. He was looking around and his boredom went gone the moment he look at a pot of iris just beside him.

"I wonder. If you're still alive, for sure, you will smile so brightly if you set your eyes on these lovely iris flowers. They are your favorite flower, am I right Anri?" He asked to himself.

He was disturbed the moment he heard the bell rang just beside the door. Someone entered and Jin entertained the customer.

"Welcome miss." He smirked.

The customer rolled his eyes and smile.

"...?"

"I guess you make a big mistake, aren't you, young man?"

Jin narrowed his eyes, frowns and he scratches his cheek.

"I think so. Sorry for that if I had mistaken you for a woman."

"No problem. My name is Kou and you are?"

"Jin Akanishi. Have a seat."

""Thank you."

Jin served Kou some tea.

"Have some tea."

"Thank you."

Jin went in a corner to get himself a stool and place it just a few inches away from him. Kou was very delighted at how Jin attended him.

"You're still young but hospitable. Is that your trademark?" Kou asked politely.

"No. It's just so happened that En instructed me a while ago to entertain you whenever you need something. You are from Yokohama, right?"

"Yes I am," he took some sip on his tea. "Jin right? I was here to get some-"

"Aphrodisiacs and some sedatives. You are not really here for flowers but for those two drugs that I've mentioned a while ago. Tell me? You are working in the same industry as En right Kou?" Jin smirked.

Kou was amazed at how Jin asks him frankly. "What a brilliant person you are. Yes. You got that right. How did you know?"

Jin raised his forefinger and closed his eyes for a while. "Codes. It was Friday night when he called up. Even if he pertains to the flowers that he says that you are going to pick up, I got some idea based on every word that he says, mostly flowers."

"Interesting. Let me know how come that you gone for that conclusion."

"Okay. He said that you are going to order a rose and Cape jasmine. He used to give me such equivalents about every plant he sells. Rose is a plant but it is a code that is equivalent to aphrodisiac and Cape jasmine is sedatives. You can't sell such things frankly in public markets so En use and invent this kind of code of his own but for me, it doesn't sound so cool at all."

Kou smirked. "Well, you got that right. His basis in creating such codes is the color of each flower. It may not sound so cool but, his reason for doing such thing is to avoid being trace by police. You do know that En sells not only plants and medicines; he sells things that is related to the sex industry and that is his main business."

Jin scratches his head and frowned. "I know that too. It was illegal almost similar to selling things in the black market wherein there's no exception nor anything to be problem about as long as the flow of business goes without any holes in it."

Kou sip some tea and place his cup on the saucer plate. He was very certain that Jin although he seems to look like an ordinary high school student knows everything about the sex industry.

"Would you mind if I ask you something that is quite obscene?" Kou asked politely.

"Hmm. Like having a one night stand with someone? Or far beyond that thing?" He looks straight to Kou's eyes, "there was a certain woman whom I had a one night stand before. I'm just an ignorant person who revolves myself in books and mahjong not until that thing happened between her and me. I'm already initiated with such ritual they call sex."

"So I see. When did that thing happened?"

"Two years ago. I was only sixteen. I admit that I don't know how that secretive things happens and goes. It's just so happened that she was lonely and in pain and she lured me down to her nest to do it. From that moment, I can't even remember how everything went on." Jin took out his cigarette and place it in his lips, "it was something that you can almost compare to plunging yourself in an ocean without any certainties if it works or not."

"I only sell things that are related to sex industry. I don't know that feeling since I'm not experiencing such things in my entire life.

"Anyway, past is past. Uhm, Kou? Since you are here all alone now, I just want to ask you something in turn."

"What is it Jin?"

"W.A."

Kou went in silence. He was doubting if he will give the information that he knows about the drug or not. There's nothing to lose if he gives away the information but, there's a risk and he's uncertain about what it would be.

Kou cleared his throat, "why are you interested in that drug?"

"I was making my own investigation just now about it. I'd never told it to anyone, not even to my uncle about this. Two years ago, I had a friend of mine who died from that drug and all I want to know as of now is, where that drug originates and how come it spreads out here in Japan like a deadly virus."

"If the origin of the drug, that would not I know not even the yakuzas or the people behind the black market. It is still a big mystery where that drug came from and why it was created or its original purpose. As far as I know, two years ago, that drug was being passed on to some persons secretly. They say it looks like an ordinary capsule; I do know that you know the side effects of that drug."

"Yes. I got the information straight from the files of Nobuo san's office. The main source of information comes from Kasai san. The side effects were based on the description of those who had took the drug and died afterwards due to its powerful side effects. I wonder if aside from ordinary victims, there are also some officials who got hook themselves to this drug."

"Have you heard the name Gozaburo Shimokawa?"

"Oh? Yes. A member of the diet? He's popular among media for being exposed in public; he's very open to everyone who is in need. But he's already dead almost a year ago from now."

"He died because of that drug too. He was found dead in his own home on twenty first of April last year. His family pleaded the media not to broadcast the real cause of his death. Some people during those times have some hint that the family had paid the media to keep their mouth shut about that. He was an acquaintance of a local yakuza group who are also after that drug too."

"So it means that being a nice in public is a form of frame up? Just an act?"

"Yes. He operates some illegal businesses that never been known to public for a long time and to avoid his illegal businesses being exposed and to ruined his image, he always participates in socialization programs for the welfare and benefits of the needy and workers. Before he became a member of the diet, he's already a member of the yakuzas who helped him to gain a position in the diet. "

"How come that you know the real cause of his death?"

"There's website that contains such information that never been revealed to public and it was considered as top secret information. I always look up to that site for such information. The admin of the website is labeled as BELT."

"An acronym admin master? I used to look up to his site too. He might be a big help if I meet that admin in person."

"Are you planning on looking for this admin that no one knows who he was or if his existence is real?"

"Hmm... yes. By the way Kou san, do you need anything else aside from these things?" Jin asked pointing the items he packed in a box just beside him.

"Nothing. These things are enough. It's almost five o' clock. Thank you."

"No problem."

Kou gave his calling card to Jin. "If you need something, just call me thru this number. The only advice I can give to you as of now is, you may proceed to what you have planned but, be careful in dealing with different people around you. We are not gifted in distinguishing whom we can trust and who are not."

"I'll remember that. Thanks." Jin smirked.

Kou carry the things he had come for in that store. He bade farewell to Jin and he left. Jin went back to the counter table and sat quietly. After a long conversation with Kou, he noticed that even Kou knows about the drug, he won't give any single information about it.

"I can't blame him if he's not willing to give the information that I need. Trust can't be given that easily, isn't it?"

_**-END OF THE UNLICENSED DOCTOR CHAPTER-**_


	7. Shot 3: The Unlicensed Doctor

_**Shot 3: The Unlicensed Doctor**_

_**EN'S MEDICINAL PLANT AND DRUG STORE **_

_**JUNE 19, 1997 **_

_**SATURDAY**_

_**12:00 P.M.**_

"What a heavy traffic on the way." He sighs.

Jin opens the door to see En who was just waiting for him. He was reading a book.

"Sorry if I was late." Jin smirked.

"No problem about it. I guess I need to go now," he closed the book and places it on the table. "My client just phoned me five minutes ago and said that he might show up at one twenty this afternoon."

"Why is that? I guess your client is somewhat into the sex industry business, isn't he?" Jin asked frankly.

"Yes. He's been in the industry for five years now."

"For two years, nothing's change and the sex industry is just a normal issue yet the businesses went illegally as always." Jin said.

En closed his eyes and chuckles. "No wonder why you talk like that. You do know how the business runs and flow. These days, selling something so obscene to the public will dig up so much attention and such opinions."

"Yup. It's not that far from selling your own self to gave pleasure to others in exchange for money."

En put on his coat and carries his bag. "So true. What matters to others nowadays is money. Although some says they can live without money, some cant for good reason and others sees that as a way to make those people look disgusting to the public. By the way, I need to go now. I'll leave my shop to you for now."

"No problem. See you later then." He winked.

En leaves. Jin went in front and sat. He placed his elbows on top of the shelf and cupped his cheeks. He was looking around and his boredom went gone the moment he look at a pot of iris just beside him.

"I wonder. If you're still alive, for sure, you will smile so brightly if you set your eyes on these lovely iris flowers. They are your favorite flower, am I right Anri?" He asked to himself.

He was disturbed the moment he heard the bell rang just beside the door. Someone entered and Jin entertained the customer.

"Welcome miss." He smirked.

The customer rolled his eyes and smile.

"...?"

"I guess you make a big mistake, aren't you, young man?"

Jin narrowed his eyes, frowns and he scratches his cheek.

"I think so. Sorry for that if I had mistaken you for a woman."

"No problem. My name is Kou and you are?"

"Jin Akanishi. Have a seat."

""Thank you."

Jin served Kou some tea.

"Have some tea."

"Thank you."

Jin went in a corner to get himself a stool and place it just a few inches away from him. Kou was very delighted at how Jin attended him.

"You're still young but hospitable. Is that your trademark?" Kou asked politely.

"No. It's just so happened that En instructed me a while ago to entertain you whenever you need something. You are from Yokohama, right?"

"Yes I am," he took some sip on his tea. "Jin right? I was here to get some-"

"Aphrodisiacs and some sedatives. You are not really here for flowers but for those two drugs that I've mentioned a while ago. Tell me? You are working in the same industry as En right Kou?" Jin smirked.

Kou was amazed at how Jin asks him frankly. "What a brilliant person you are. Yes. You got that right. How did you know?"

Jin raised his forefinger and closed his eyes for a while. "Codes. It was Friday night when he called up. Even if he pertains to the flowers that he says that you are going to pick up, I got some idea based on every word that he says, mostly flowers."

"Interesting. Let me know how come that you gone for that conclusion."

"Okay. He said that you are going to order a rose and Cape jasmine. He used to give me such equivalents about every plant he sells. Rose is a plant but it is a code that is equivalent to aphrodisiac and Cape jasmine is sedatives. You can't sell such things frankly in public markets so En use and invent this kind of code of his own but for me, it doesn't sound so cool at all."

Kou smirked. "Well, you got that right. His basis in creating such codes is the color of each flower. It may not sound so cool but, his reason for doing such thing is to avoid being trace by police. You do know that En sells not only plants and medicines; he sells things that is related to the sex industry and that is his main business."

Jin scratches his head and frowned. "I know that too. It was illegal almost similar to selling things in the black market wherein there's no exception nor anything to be problem about as long as the flow of business goes without any holes in it."

Kou sip some tea and place his cup on the saucer plate. He was very certain that Jin although he seems to look like an ordinary high school student knows everything about the sex industry.

"Would you mind if I ask you something that is quite obscene?" Kou asked politely.

"Hmm. Like having a one night stand with someone? Or far beyond that thing?" He looks straight to Kou's eyes, "there was a certain woman whom I had a one night stand before. I'm just an ignorant person who revolves myself in books and mahjong not until that thing happened between her and me. I'm already initiated with such ritual they call sex."

"So I see. When did that thing happened?"

"Two years ago. I was only sixteen. I admit that I don't know how that secretive things happens and goes. It's just so happened that she was lonely and in pain and she lured me down to her nest to do it. From that moment, I can't even remember how everything went on." Jin took out his cigarette and place it in his lips, "it was something that you can almost compare to plunging yourself in an ocean without any certainties if it works or not."

"I only sell things that are related to sex industry. I don't know that feeling since I'm not experiencing such things in my entire life.

"Anyway, past is past. Uhm, Kou? Since you are here all alone now, I just want to ask you something in turn."

"What is it Jin?"

"W.A."

Kou went in silence. He was doubting if he will give the information that he knows about the drug or not. There's nothing to lose if he gives away the information but, there's a risk and he's uncertain about what it would be.

Kou cleared his throat, "why are you interested in that drug?"

"I was making my own investigation just now about it. I'd never told it to anyone, not even to my uncle about this. Two years ago, I had a friend of mine who died from that drug and all I want to know as of now is, where that drug originates and how come it spreads out here in Japan like a deadly virus."

"If the origin of the drug, that would not I know not even the yakuzas or the people behind the black market. It is still a big mystery where that drug came from and why it was created or its original purpose. As far as I know, two years ago, that drug was being passed on to some persons secretly. They say it looks like an ordinary capsule; I do know that you know the side effects of that drug."

"Yes. I got the information straight from the files of Nobuo san's office. The main source of information comes from Kasai san. The side effects were based on the description of those who had took the drug and died afterwards due to its powerful side effects. I wonder if aside from ordinary victims, there are also some officials who got hook themselves to this drug."

"Have you heard the name Gozaburo Shimokawa?"

"Oh? Yes. A member of the diet? He's popular among media for being exposed in public; he's very open to everyone who is in need. But he's already dead almost a year ago from now."

"He died because of that drug too. He was found dead in his own home on twenty first of April last year. His family pleaded the media not to broadcast the real cause of his death. Some people during those times have some hint that the family had paid the media to keep their mouth shut about that. He was an acquaintance of a local yakuza group who are also after that drug too."

"So it means that being a nice in public is a form of frame up? Just an act?"

"Yes. He operates some illegal businesses that never been known to public for a long time and to avoid his illegal businesses being exposed and to ruined his image, he always participates in socialization programs for the welfare and benefits of the needy and workers. Before he became a member of the diet, he's already a member of the yakuzas who helped him to gain a position in the diet. "

"How come that you know the real cause of his death?"

"There's website that contains such information that never been revealed to public and it was considered as top secret information. I always look up to that site for such information. The admin of the website is labeled as BELT."

"An acronym admin master? I used to look up to his site too. He might be a big help if I meet that admin in person."

"Are you planning on looking for this admin that no one knows who he was or if his existence is real?"

"Hmm... yes. By the way Kou san, do you need anything else aside from these things?" Jin asked pointing the items he packed in a box just beside him.

"Nothing. These things are enough. It's almost five o' clock. Thank you."

"No problem."

Kou gave his calling card to Jin. "If you need something, just call me thru this number. The only advice I can give to you as of now is, you may proceed to what you have planned but, be careful in dealing with different people around you. We are not gifted in distinguishing whom we can trust and who are not."

"I'll remember that. Thanks." Jin smirked.

Kou carry the things he had come for in that store. He bade farewell to Jin and he left. Jin went back to the counter table and sat quietly. After a long conversation with Kou, he noticed that even Kou knows about the drug, he won't give any single information about it.

"I can't blame him if he's not willing to give the information that I need. Trust can't be given that easily, isn't it?"

_**-END OF THE UNLICENSED DOCTOR CHAPTER-**_


	8. 04

_**04**_

_That was odd._

_That day, while I'm on my way from school,_

_I saw a cat; a dirty big cat that sleeps soundly_

_On a piled garbage that serves as its bed._

_I pick it up and brought it to his new home..._


	9. Shot 4: Welcome

_**Shot 4: Welcome**_

_**(Akanishi Jin)**_

_When I was small then, all I could wish for is a pet._

_My parents wouldn't not grant my only wish._

_I just kept quiet and sit in one corner, whispering to my small heart,_

_"I just wished for a pet to feel that I was not alone at all..."_

_I feel kind of bored whenever the holiday vacation is just around the corner. That means, school is over for a brief period of time and a rest for a while. As always, I usually went to En's shop for a few talks and at the same time, do my side line as the shop's caretaker during those days where En went to his clients for some business transactions. _

_Two days before the holiday vacation came; I was looking at the clear blue sky, thinking how I should spend the vacation. All of a sudden, I just thought that staying at home most of the time would be better since I haven't conducted a general cleaning due to heavy school schedules._

_**I haven't thought about having a pet now.**_

_**But, something happened on that day...**_

_It was just an ordinary day; walking on my way home from school. I went to a convenience store to buy supplies since I forgot to go shopping the other day and well, I just ate a crab in can last time for that. _

_"_Four thousand and two hundred fifty yen sir."

_I was looking out for some spot in the convenience store and I just noticed that the latest edition of manga in the reading materials section that I used to read during my spare time was already on sale. I felt a little bit weird about myself because I didn't go to that reading materials section to get it. I just whispered to myself that I'll buy next time although the feeling of reading it doesn't exist anymore in my heart._

"Sir? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah? Nothing. Four thousand and two hundred fifty yen, right?"

"Yes. Here's your receipt. Thank you for coming at seven eleven."

_I guess I was really worn out. I don't understand myself today and I start to wonder why. While walking, I opened the plastic bag to check everything._

"Marlboro Red, check. Two cups of instant ramen noodles, check. Uh? What else... Ah! Two sneakers and five packs of calorie mate, cheese flavor, check."

_Why am I acting like a child whenever I open the plastic bag containing the things I bought? Like I've never get used to this thing before; I was just like a child who always gets excited whenever I check the things I bought in the convenience store. I was thinking when the last time I act like that...was_

_I'm not alone; I'm always alone and that thing was not new to me. I decide for myself, I decide how I should live my life and I decide when to..._

_**I saw a big dirty cat sleeping soundly among the garbage bags.**_

_**I went near to check it out. **_

_**When I get close to it, for some unknown reason,**_

_**I pick it up and brought it home along with me...**_

_I went to ride an elevator to reach my apartment. Of course, I don't have enough strength to carry that cat along with me while walking upstairs. He was panting and his sweat fell off from his temple like beads. When I reach for the door of my apartment, I lay down that cat's back on the wall for a while and get my keys on my pocket to open the door. I pick it up and carry it until we reach my bed and I lay it flat there. I touch his forehead and seem he got a fever. I went to the living room to reach my first aid kit box to get a thermometer. I went back to my room and I placed the thermometer on his mouth and wait for a few minutes to read his temperature. After a few minutes, I took out the thermometer from his mouth and check it._

"Thirty eight point five degrees Celsius. That isn't normal temperature you've got there."

_I noticed that he's moving; like he was holding something that cause his pain based on the look on his face. I noticed his left hand; furry and long nails he got there. At first, I thought that it was just a costume gloves but, the moment I get a hold of his hand, it was real. I massage that hand and seem that he felt a little bit comfortable about it. I noticed that after massaging his hand, he went to sleep again; so soundly and melodious in tone like he found such comfort after the pain he felt a while ago._

_**I let that cat slept soundly in my bed.**_

_**I ruffled his hair and I gave a weak smile.**_

_**That was really odd; I just can't tell how...**_

_I move my chair in front of my bed where he sleeps. I stare at that cat and I found it somehow so sweet to see a cat sleeping in my bed without any worries that he might be send away back to where he belongs._

_I called Kou san on that day to seek his opinion and luckily, he was in his shop here in Shinjuku. I left that cat for a while to pick him san._

"Welcome."

"Thanks. It's so good to know that you are here Kou san."

"Thank you Jin. Do you need anything?"

"I pick something so interesting on the garbage site just a few meters away from my place. I can't bring him to the hospital due to some unusual reason. Can you check him out for me?"

"Of course. My pleasure to help you but, I want to tell you that I'm a doctor but-"

"Unlicensed? You told me about that before. Don't worry; I'll pay for the service."

"My fee is high. Can you afford it?"

"Of course. Shall we go now Kou san?"

"Yes."

_When I got home along with Kou san, I guided him to my room where my cat sleeps. He was not surprised when he noticed that hand. I went near to observe how he gave his evaluation._

"How was that? What I mean is his hand Kou san."

"Seems that his claws are starting to grow little by little as well as the fur. Good thing that other parts of his body don't show signs as what his hands have now."

"Seems you are not surprised at all about it."

"I had the same patient in Yokohama. He's a wild cat."

_No wonder. As Kou san makes his observation on him, he told me that there was a certain person who has this kind of case. I was listening to him as he jot down some medical prescriptions for him._

"He's just suffering from fever. Take this paper. I wrote some medicines for him to take to lower down his fever and to fight internal infections."

"Thanks. Tell me..., do you have any idea how he got that hand?"

"You mean, how come and what would be the source for the transformation of his hand?"

"Yeah."

"You know the answer Jin. Got my point now?"

"Hey? You mean that drug?

_Why I didn't think about that from the start? I already knew the answer to my own question but, I haven't thought about it at all. I was thinking too hard these days due to school requirements._

"Thank you for your help Kou san."

"You're welcome Jin. Anyway, are you going to keep that adorable cat?"

"Haven't thought about it. That would be up to him when he woke up."

"So I see. I have to go now."

"I'll guide you down there."

"No need to do that. I can go back on my own. You should take a break for a while."

"If that's what you want, fine."

"I need to go now. From the time being, make some observations when he woke up. Don't hesitate to call me if you notice something or if you have a question to ask, okay?"

"Sure. I will Kou san."

_Kou san left. All I need to do is to look after a poor wounded cat; a cat whose heart seems to be having a deep wound that he couldn't atone for. A cat with a tired soul that seems to look for a place where he can feel that he belongs. I caught a glimpse of his face and all I can see was his own reality. He might have settled himself in this place from a long and endless journey that he doesn't know if how it would end; numerous roads that seems to be leading to different ways with such uncertainties. For me, taking someone home or letting someone to pass my place is legal; no traces of anomaly or malicious thing..._

_**On that day, a dog and a cat,**_

_**Sleeps separately in a place they call home.**_

_**A home where it sheltered the souls,**_

_**Of those who were tired and abandoned...**_


	10. Shot 5: The Dog and the Cat

_**Shot 5: The Dog and the Cat**_

_I didn't notice that I fell asleep for two hours on the sofa. I covered my eyes with my hand; I woke up but, I can still see a vision of darkness. I moved myself a little and I turn to my side on the sofa. I saw my cell phone on the floor and it was ringing. I pick it up and I saw the name that was making a call; it was my uncle. I flip the cell phone and pick the call up._

"It's me."

"I know. I will stay in your place tonight. My computer explodes."

"I told you that you should unplug it whenever you are not using it Nobuo san."

"I forgot to do that earlier. I went rush to office due to some cases that is needed to fixed. I'll buy some ingredient and I'll cook our dinner. Can i use your computer there for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not going to use it since I make some research in the library earlier about our project."

"Sorry for the fuss Jin. By the way, I'll cook some curry for the dinner. Do you want anything? Right now, I'm here at the convenience store."

"Nothing. I just passed by there this afternoon to buy a few things needed here at my place. Well, I'm not alone here as of now. I got a patient here."

"Huh? Don't tell me you pick up something strange this time."

"Yeah. You may check him out later."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye Nobuo san."

_I turned down the call from my uncle. I don't have the confidence to say such things to the people around me except for a few names that I can ask and seek for advices like Nobuo san who never stop supporting me all these time. I stood up from the sofa to check the cat out._

"Still sleeping?"

_He seems to be fine. I send a text message to Nobuo san for a few medicines since he will pass a drugstore before he reach my place. I placed my hand on my pocket and proceed to the kitchen to prepare the things that my uncle will need later to prepare the dinner. I went back to my room and I saw that his clothes were dirty. I was thinking twice if I should remove it or not._

"Your clothes need some soap and water. I don't want to do this but, please forgive me if I had to take off your clothes. I'll return them once they are well cleaned up."

_I start to remove his polo and after unbuttoning it, I unzip his pants and pull it up. Nothing left to remove from him. I scratch my head and I was quite curious about what I did to him; he didn't feel that I undressed him at all and he is still snoring. I went closer to him and for some reason, his furry hand had grabbed my polo and I went down to see him hugging me like I was a teddy bear or something to hold on._

_"_Do I look like a pervert just now?"

_To avoid waking him up, I gently removed his hands and feet that wraps around me. I replaced his clothes with mine temporarily. I went near to bathroom where the washing machine was and I start to wash his clothes. I heard something fell on the floor and I saw a name plate. I pick it up and check if it contains that cat's name._

_"_Hmm... seems his first name in this plate was scratched off; can't read it. Uh? Shinohara? This must be his surname but why is there a serial number something below the surname? Could it be that he ran away from a mental institution?"

_That was stupid to think that he left a mental institution. But what if he really did and that place is exclusive to such person like him who has such unusual appearance. I shook my head and proceed to do the laundry. I was in the middle of washing that cat's pants when I heard the door bell. Uncle must have been waiting outside just now._

"Coming!"

_I approach the door and open it. Nobuo san brought some stuff along with him. He proceeds to the living room and placed all the things he carried along his way here on the table and take a rest by sitting on the sofa and he gave such a big sigh._

"Jin?"

"Hn?"

_I went to the kitchen to give him some cold water. He's sweating and I wonder what he did to sweat that hard. I hand over a glass of cold water to him and I sat down on a stool._

_"_What happened to you Nobuo san?"

"Nothing. If you are referring to my sweat, I went to the drugstore a while ago and it's just so happened that the air-condition is under repair. That place is too hot."

"So I see. Have you bought everything that I said on the drugstore?"

"Yes. See that small brown paper bag? That's all the medicines that I bought. You do have a visitor here?"

"Yeah. A visitor by accident and a patient by chance. You want to see him?"

"Why not?"

_I guided Nobuo san to my room and point to him the person lying on my bed. I even showed to him his hand and he grew serious all the while._

"No doubt. This is a sign of the effect of the W.A. on him. Where did you find him?"

"At the garbage dump site a few meters away from here. I brought him here by chance."

"Hm... had he woke up Jin?"

"No. I need to give his medicine to reduce his fever. I was thinking on how am I going to leave him for a while tomorrow since tomorrow would be the last day of school for this semester."

"Holiday vacation right? I guess you can leave him all alone here. I'll check on him from time to time for you tomorrow."

"Good idea Nobuo san but, if your subordinates found it out tomorrow, they will accused you on skipping on your duty."

"That would not be a problem Jin. Like you dont know me for a very long time."

"I do know you for years. The only thing is that, you always end up in being discovered for some mistakes."

"You are right but, it happens rarely. I should keep an eye on your patient to avoid him in trouble. If the yakuzas found out about this, they will chase after this guy and you as well. Aside from you and me, who else knows about his condition?"

"A medicine shop owner named Kou. I brought him up here a while ago to check on him."

_After a few talks, Nobuo san went to the kitchen to prepare our dinner. I'm already done with washing his clothes and let it hang dry. I went to the veranda to smoke for a while._

_**It was a pitch black starry night.**_

_**The smoke from my cigarette had reach out**_

_**The nose of the cat that was in deep slumber.**_

_**And up he goes the moment the smoke enters his sensitive nose.**_

_I went back to my room to see him and I brought a cup of some seaweed soup for him; he had waked up from a long beauty sleep. He was looking around in his surrounding like everything seems to be unfamiliar to him. The moment he saw me, he went panic and I just close the door of my room to avoid being heard by Nobuo san. He starts to ask and he acts so rude based on how he talks._

"Wh... who are you?! Where am I?!"

_I sat down on the stool and offer him some seaweed soup. Here I go, I just placed the cup of seaweed soup on top of my study table and I crossed my legs and arms._

"You don't have to worry. You are safe here."

_I was trying to persuade him to ease his tension. Now, how am I going to talk to him? Humanly? Or should I act like a violent animal to get his attention. He's not comfortable. The moment he unwrapped the blanket on him, he just noticed that his polo was changed. From that moment too, I forgot to lend an extra pants for him and now, I can see it everything below._

_"_Wh..what are you looking at?!"

"Everything below..."

_Finally, he noticed it. I forgot to put pants on him since I washed his clothes. He was freaking out and blushed red seeing that his not wearing anything below. He went in a corner and covers himself again with a blanket. I went to my cabinet near my study table to get him pants that was too small for me. When I look at my pants, it seems that it fits to him so I handed it to him. He grabbed it quickly._

'Don't you dare to look here!"

"I won't. Sorry for that. I washed your clothes a while ago but tomorrow, you may use them again. For sure, they are all dried up by that time."

_He look at the window to see that it was already night time. He went in silent as he stares at the sky full of stars. His bangs cover his eyes and seem he was thinking something. _

"I want to ask one thing from you. Hope you don't mind at all."

"What?"

"Did you run away from home?"

_He just held his forehead like he was puzzled. I turn around and seat on my bed but with a few distance from him._

"Home? I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Too bad. How about your name?"

"Don't know. I... I JUST DONT KNOW!"

_He was in anguish. He was in pain. He can't remember anything about himself. Slowly, I reach my hand and ruffled his hair. He felt the weight of my hand on his head and he didn't do anything. His tears welled down to his cheek and I move more closely to him and hugged him like a little kid._

"It's okay. It's okay..."

"Aren't you disgusted by this hand?"

"No. Why would I?"

_He snugged even more closely like he wants to ensure that he's safe._ From being a wild cat, he turned out to be so soft and well behaved cat._ What's the problem of having a hand like that? _

"You may stay but, it only depends on you."

_He pushed me away and he turned his back to me. He wiped his tears with his arm._

"I don't plan to stay longer here. Besides, I don't have a place to return to."

"Really? What if you found the right place for you?"

"I'll go there if that's the case."

_I pick the cup of seaweed soup on top of my table and hand it over to him. Its normal for a stranger to hesitate to receive something from another stranger. He held it with his own hands and smelled it. I offer my hand to grab the cup and he push the cup back to me like he's certain that there's something mixed within the soup. I sip some of it to show that it doesn't contain poison or anything ._

"See? I always prepare something for my guest and I never intend to place anything that may kill or even paralyzed them."

_He remain so quiet. So strange that I have to do almost anything to persuade a cat like him. The door opened up and Nobuo san entered. That cat became so sensitive like he's ready to do anything to stay himself away from strangers that he doesn't really know._

"He's awake Jin?"

"As you can see, he's awake Nobuo san."

"The hell?! Who the hell is that man?! Just tell me what are you going to do with me? The two of you, stay away from me!"

_Nobuo san went a little closer to him. Now, that cat had gone panic and for that, he waves his furry hand that cause such small wound on Nobuo san's face. _

"We're not going to do anything bad to you. We just want to help you. I can't blame you if you can't trust us because we are just new in your sight."

_Those cat's eyes grew wide upon hearing Nobuo sans words. I can see clearly in his face that he was willing to help that cat despite what it did to him. That cat stood up and passes us by like he never saw us for once._

"I'm going now. It's not my house or anything."

"Okay."

_That cat left us and he went back to his own way; searching and finding something that he himself can't even figured out. A way that guarantees nothing about his own safety or anything that will trace such marks on his life. Who am I to force him to stay? If he wants to leave, he may go; in my part, I just did what is right. He has his own right to do what he wants to do._

"Do you think it is alright to let him leave late at night now?"

"Yeah. We are strangers to him Nobuo san."

_That night, Nobuo san and I shared the dinner together. He was looking at me; he might be thinking how cold I am towards that cat. I know that he's worried about that cat's safety; the primary reason is the yakuzas who were just around the corner. If they spotted that cat, they will force him to speak if they can easily see something wrong about him. We are just about to finish our dinner together when we heard the door bell ringing. Nobuo san and I stood up and both of us went near the door. _

"Who might you be?"

"Its me, Kisaragi. Can you open the door?"

"Yeah."

_When I opened the door, I saw Kisaragi; he was carrying someone at his back and I easily recognized him. I let Kisaragi went inside and he laid that cat on the sofa. _

"Where did you see him Kisaragi?"

"Uhm, I saw him at the back of the parking lot beside the convenience store. I was about to call an ambulance when he grab my hand and says that I should not. He was in pain and after that, he collapse. The first thing that comes to my mind is to bring him here since you are just a few meters away from the convenience store."

"Thanks for carrying him all the way here."

"Huh? You know this guy Akanishi?"

"Kind of. Hey Kisaragi? Have you notice something about him?"

"Uh?... his left hand. Why does it looks like a beast hand Akanishi?"

"How would I know? I have a favor to ask you Kisaragi."

"What is it?"

"Never tell to anyone what you saw strange in him. If that happens, those persons who are more likely chasing after him as of now will get him back and for sure, they will make him even worse than you can ever imagine."

"I promise, I will never tell anyone even my mom and dad."

"That's a deal. By the way, you should go home now or else, your dad will get mad at you."

"AAAHHH! Yeah! It's almost eleven twenty! My dad will scold me again for that! I need to go now Akanishi. Bye! See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

_Kisaragi left rushing downstairs. Now? I was looking at that cat that is still unconscious lying down at the sofa. I poured some medicinal syrup for his fever and slowly put it in his mouth for him to gulp in down then make him drank some water. I went to my room to get some blanket and I wrapped it all over his body. I simply sit on the floor beside the sofa and I never left him there._

"I guess that you had already found a place to stay. A place you can call your own home, right?"

_After a few minutes, I fell asleep beside him..._

"Good night to both of you, Jin and to you as well, young cat."

_We are just strangers after all; we don't know each other but someday, I hope that from being a wild and sensitive cat, he turn out to be a good and faithful cat without any doubts about the future awaits for him. I know, as days goes by, everything that happen around him will teach him to be better and brave. And I will always try my best to guide him..._

_**"Although it will be hard on my part..."**_


	11. Shot 55: Yuki

_**Extra Shot 5.5**_

_**Yuki**_

_**(Maki Shinohara)**_

_He's starting to open himself to things around him._

_I don't know if I should laugh out loud or smile._

_He is an ignorant and curious at almost everything..._

_** -Jin Akanishi**_

_**November...**_

_I opened the window early in the morning on that day. All I can see for the past few months and days are white things that falls from the sky. Jin says that during this month, I should expect that there are more days which those white things will fall rather than seeing the sun shines up in the blue sky. I went to the veranda to find those things piled up in front._

"Uwaahh! So cold!"

"Shivering?"

"Aaahhh!"

_I was surprised to see Jin at my back. I haven't felt his presence that he was just at my back. Sometimes, I was thinking if he was a ghost or far more worst than that._

"What's wrong Maki?"

"You are asking me what's wrong. You almost scared me to death!"

"Uh, sorry for that. Here"

_He handed me a paper bag. I gulped due to some circumstance that he might play some pranks on me although he never did that to me for once except Shun who was his classmate. To make sure, I ask him about it._

"What is this Jin chan?"

"Why don't you check it out?"

_I opened the paper bag and I was surprised when I pick what's inside. It was a winter jacket with hood. I didn't bother to go to my room to check it out. I wear it in front of Jin and it really fits well; just exact my size. I like the color; it was sky blue with prints at the back "SOUTH ACADEMY 28." What matters to me is that, I like it. My happiness went cut short; I grew curious why Jin bought this for me._

"What's wrong? Don't like it Maki?"

_I shook my head and smiled at him. I gave him a huge and warm smile._

"It's not like that I don't like it. I admit I really like this. Hey? This is my first gift from you Jin chan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but, why did you bought this thing for me?"

_I was waiting for his answer. I noticed that he looks to the direction of the veranda. He cleared his throat and smiled at me. _

"Simple answer. I bought that thing for you so that you will never feel shivering and cold. Besides, with that jacket, you may go out with me to go somewhere where you want to go."

_My eyes grew wide hearing those words from him. Now I know; usually, Jin was the only one who does the shopping for the past few weeks all alone by himself. In my part, even if I want to go outside and experience the feeling of walking with those white things falling in the sky, I just can't go because it's too cold there._

"Jin chan."

"Hn?"

"Thanks a lot for this."

_He winked at me and tap my shoulder._ He always does that and I feel so comfortable _whenever he do that unlike the first few weeks of my stay at his place. This house belongs to him and this also belongs to me. Everything that he owns in this house is also mine. Everything that belongs to Jinchan belongs to me too. _

"Shall we go now Maki?"

"Eh? You've just returned from the grocery store. You should take a rest for now."

"I wish I could but, while on my way home, Nobuo san called asking me to go to the newly opened restaurant at central district. He told me to bring you along. He's going to treat us some teriyaki and yakiniku."

"Really? I want to go! I want to go!"

_I was really happy on that day. Jin bought me a new jacket and it was my first gift from him. We are going outside to meet Nobuo san for a treat. Finally! I can walk outside without feeling cold at all. While walking, I pulled Jin's sleeves._

"I want to ask something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What is this white thing that falls from the sky?"

"Its snow. Snow are as white as feathers and if you touch it, it is really cold. It is a form of ice."

"Ice? So it means, it is edible?"

"No. Ice that went on process at factories are edible enough. They used purified water to create ice."

_It's kind of hard to think whenever Jin explains such things. I can feel that any moment he adds more, my brain will explode on its own. He says so much and I find it so complicated on my part. I guess this is my disadvantage having an amnesia at all. _

_"_So I see."

"Have you wondered where snow came from Maki?"

"No. Where does snow came from Jin chan?"

"There was a tale about an old woman who used to shake her bed to produce snow."

"Ah? Snow from bed? Is that possible?"

"Of course not. It was just a tale. According to that, whenever that old woman shakes her bed, feathers drop down from the sky and they turned into snow as what you can see around you now."

"Cool! Jin chan, what if that tale is true, would you believe in it?"

"Why not? There's nothing to lose if you believe for once. That would be wonderful if it is true."

_As we walk, I can see clearly drops of snow falling down to the ground. I closed my eyes for a while and when I opened it up, all I can see was feather; lots and lots of feathers falling from the sky. It might be just a vision but, I find it so awesome. I've decided that the best and my favorite season would be winter for it gave me the best things and moment I had just now._

_"Whenever that old woman shakes her bed, small white feathers falls gracefully down to earth, giving such good reason for those who sees it appreciate its beauty and gives such warm smile to those who had longed for it."_

_**With a vision seeing a feather instead of snowdrops,**_

_**I reached my hand and grab one of it.**_

_**I closed my eyes and I utter a prayer,**_

_**Wishing that every moment turns always so precious.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
